Sharing Thoughts
|writer = |previous = Underwater Love Story - Part 2: Flaming Hearts (previous series) |next = Gap Between Attachment }} Sharing Thoughts is the first episode of Underwater Love Revealings. Synopsis It's been around two weeks since SpongeBob and Sandy had their short-term relationship and spent the night in the mansion. They started to see eachother a bit more than usual, and they both thought of entering a new relationship, but they didn't share the thought with eachother. Beforehand, Sandy didn't go to the Krusty Krab often, but now, she's been going nearly everyday. SpongeBob certainly doesn't mind, as he enjoys it quite a lot. Once, she came twice in the same day. Sandy only used to come to the Krusty Krab arond once in every two weeks, but now it's part of her daily routine. Whether she's doing it mostly to see SpongeBob more often, it certainly isn't something she's doing to stop doing anytime soon. On a Friday afternoon, Sandy came to the Krusty Krab as usual. After she ordered her food, she asked SpongeBob while he was in the kitchen "Hey, SpongeBob, can you meet me at the park when you're done work?" SpongeBob answered back with "Sure, I'll meet you then. I'm finished work at 7 o' clock, see you then!" After SpongeBob finished work, he met Sandy in the park as planned. "Hey, Sandy, I'm finally here!" said SpongeBob, as he walked over to a bench where Sandy sat. "Hey, SpongeBob. Glad to see you here. The reason I asked for you to come here was because I wanted to talk to you about something. Remember two weeks ago when we had our little relationship around two weeks ago, at that party? It was an amazing night, and I've been wondering... how would you feel if we got into a relationship again? Like a small-term one? I'm forcing you, It's just a suggestion" asked Sandy. "Well, I've been thinking about that too, and I'm just curious, if we were to enter another short-term relationship, how long would it be? Would it only be for another night? Would it be for a full day? Would it be for a few days or a week? Would we do anything more else other than kissing? So much questions are storming my head right now. It's kind of hard to think, I'm sorry, Sandy. I'm not turning the deal down, it's just that I'm not really sure. I'd love to enter another short-term relationship with you, but I'm not sure if now is the right time, especially with all these questions storming my head" stated SpongeBob. "Don't worry, I think I started too big. I understand why you have so much questions. I'll tell you what, I'll give around a week to think about it, then we meet up again here, and you tell me your thoughts. It's okay if you don't want to enter another a short-term relationship. But the choice is yours. Goodbye, SpongeBob, see you soon!" replied Sandy. She got up from the bench, and began walking home. "Okay, I'll think about it until that time. Goodbye, Sandy, have a nice weekend!" replied SpongeBob. As SpongeBob walked home, he was thinking about it already. Did he want to enter another short-term relationship with Sandy? Or was he not exactly feeling for it? He wouldn't mind entering another short-term relationship with Sandy, but love was never really his main priority in life. He decided not to let it worry him too much, as he had plenty of time to think things over. Besides, if he did turn down the relationship request, it's not like he and Sandy would stop being friends. He had nothing to worry about, though he still felt a little worried, but he wasn't sure why. Trivia *Production was delayed twice before the episode was finished. *Sandy actually didn't visit the Krusty Krab everyday, as the place was closed on every Saturday and Sunday. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Gavin The Otter's works Category:Underwater Love Story